Sakura's Revenge
by I Ao Mine
Summary: Sakura yang nekat merantau ke Ibukota untuk balas dendam pada Sasuke karena tega meninggalkannya demi modelling. SasuSaku fict sedikit GaaSaku nyelip SasuKarin. Fict ini gaje sekali, alur molor, dan sedikit membosankan. Anda tertarik? RnR please :D


Sakura's Revenge

Sakura POV

Sudah empat bulan kami pacaran tapi baru kali ini Sasuke-kun mengajakku kencan biasanya aku duluan yang mengajak. Salah makan apa dia sampai dia berubah menjadi orang yang romantis bukan seorang pangeran yang berhati dingin sedingin es. Duh, tapi aku sudah tak sabar. Untung saja kemarin aku membeli dress yang imut waktu shopping bareng Ino. Kalau enggak kacau, deh.

Normal POV

_Jam 19.30, Konoha Grill and Café_

Salju turun cukup lebat malam ini. Seorang gadis berdiri bersandar didepan jendela restoran. Sesekali ia merapatkan mantelnya guna menambah kehangatan tubuhnya. Butiran-butiran salju jatuh membasahi rambutnya yang unik. Berwarna sama dengan kelopak bungan sakura di musim semi. Pink lembut. Mata emeraldnya tak henti-hentinya memandang lurus ke jalan, berharap sesorang yang ia cintai datang menghampirinya.

Dua jam berlalu, seorang cowok berambut raven dengan mata hitam sekelam malam menghampiri gadis pink yang sejak tadi menunggunya ditengah hujan salju. Tubuh atletisnya langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis mungil itu dalam pelukanya.

"Sasu-kun, kau terlambat" kata gadis itu dalam pelukanya

"Hn" katanya. Salah satu sifat Sasuke. Irit kata.

"Kau tahu aku nyaris beku menunggumu selama dua jam di tengah salju"

"Maka dari itu, aku langsung memelukmu ketika melihat kau hamper saja berubah menjadi patung es… tapi patung es yang cantik" kata-kata Sasuke barusan sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona.

KRUYUUKK…..

"Em, Sasu-kun, aku lapar" kata Sakura dengan wajah innocent

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo masuk" kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukanya

Didalam restoran Sakura tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang kejadian yang telah ia lalui hari ini. Ekspressi wajahnya yang lucu membuat Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum. Walaupun senyumanya itu tersamar oleh kulit putihnya. Kau tahu kan kalau seorang Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tingginya bisa mengalahkan planet merkurius di angkasa raya asana. Jangankan untuk tersenyum, ngomong aja irit.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, kau tahu tidak muris baru pindahan dari Suna itu. Wajahnya imut banget lho" kata Sakura denga semangat empat lima "Kalau enggak salah namanya Akasuna Sasori, ya ampun wajahnya mulus banget melebihi cewek. Terus waktu istirahat tadi aku boleh pegang pipinya, demi rambut mangkok Lee yang terbakar! Pipinya halus banget kaya bayi yang baru lahir, jadi pengen elus-elus lagi"

Sasuke terdiam. Garpu dan pisau makannya ia remas kuat-kuat. Kalau saja pisau dan garpu itu bisa bicara pasti mereka akan menjerit-jerit karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dengar aku?" Astaga! Sasuke-kun kau mematahkan pisau dan garpumu" kata Sakura

Padahal semua peralatan makan restoran itu semua terbuat dari besi. Kalau Sasuke bisa mematahkannya berarti ia sedang marah atau bisa dikatakan mengamuk.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat

Sakura tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau cemburu pada Sasori?"

Apa? Cemburu? Tak ada kata cemburu dalam kamus Uchiha. Atau lebih tepatnya anti cemburu terang-terangan. Katak pun bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menangis kalau seorang Uchiha dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke membuang jauh harga dirinya hanya karena cemburu. Mungkin tak hanya katak yang tertawa bisa saja Itachi-nii sampai mengadakan selametan karena adik semata wayangnya mempunyai ekpressi lain selain ekpressi dinginnya itu.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura" kata Sasuke semakin dingin.

Semakin dingin kata-katanya maka semakin panas pula api yang berkobar-kobar dalam dadanya. Sekali lagi, setan jahil kembali merasuki pikiran Sakura.

"Tapi Sasori…. Ternyata kulitnya juga tak semulus ini" Tangan lentik Sakura mulai membelai pipi putih Sasuke. Perbuatan Sakura justru membuat iman Sasuke goyah. Tak tahan ia melihat tingkah Sakura yang err… menggoda. Kini tangan Sakura beranjak meraba dan mengikuti setipa lekukan bibir Sasuke yang sexy. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Emerald bertemu Onyx. Hijau bertemu Hitam. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mengikis jarak diantara keduanya.

5 cm …

3 cm …

2 cm …

1 cm …

CUP

Bibir Sakura menekan lembut bibir Sasuke.

"Dan Sasori tidak pernah memiliki bibir selembut milikmu" kata Sakura tersenyum. Seyuman paling manis yang ia berikan hanya untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melihat senyuman cerah gadis bubble gum itu setiap hari. Saat ada maupun tanpa dirinya. Mengingat setelah kencan ini berakhir, maka ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Flashback On

_Beberapa hari sebelum kencan_

Seorang pria berpenampilan rapi menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menjaga sebuah persewaan buku di pinggiran Konoha City.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn, ada perlu apa ya?"

"Kenalkan saya Orochimaru, direktur perusahaan Konoha Model Agency. Saya sudah lama mengamatimu. Kepribadian dan postur tubuhmu mendukung sekali untuk menjadi model juga wajahmu yang sangat rupawan. Bergabunglah bersama kami. Kami yakin kau akan menjadi model terkenal di seluruh dunia" kata Orochimaru

'_Sasuke selama ini kan kau selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi model, sekaranglah saatnya. Terima saja, kesempatan tak datang dua kali' kata inner Sasuke_

"Ya, saya bersedia" kata Sasuke mantap

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san besok pagi datanglah ke kantorku tepat jam 7" kata Orchimaru sebelum pergi

_At Konoha Model Agency_

Sasuke memandang bangunan megah di depannya. Bangunan yang akan membuat mimpinya selama ini akan terwujud.

(SKIP TIME)

Sasuke diantar Kin sekeretaris Orochimaru masuk ke ruangannya. Disana terlihat Orochimaru dengan rambut seperti model iklan shampoo dan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah fesyen.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, kau sudah datang, silahkan duduk. Perkenalkan ini putriku Karin, dia adalah salah satu model kebanggaan KMA. Kalian pasti cocok bila berpose bersama" kata Orochimaru

"Hai, aku Karin" kata Karin genit

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha" kata Sasuke pendek

Karin POV

Kyaaaa….. Dia tipeku banget. Udah cakep, tinggi, putih, terus dingin lagi. Buat aku jadi penasaran aja. Sifat jaimnya itu imut banget. Dia udah punya pacar belom ya? Ah bodo amat, mau dia udah punya pacar kek apa belom aku enggak peduli yang aku bisa dapetin dia bagaimanapun caranya.

Normal POV

"Ano…. Sasuke-kun, sudah punya pacar belom?" tanya Karin yang entah kapan tangannya udah menggelendot manja di lengannya.

_Drrt…drrt… Sakura Honey Calling _

Karin menatap layar hape Sasuke tidak suka. Ia cemburu. Dipertegas ya, Karin itu sudah suka dan cinta mati sama Sasuke Uchiha waktu pertama kali lihat. Jadi, buat yang saat ini jadi pacarnya Sasuke siap-siap aja patah hati, depresi, frustrasi, habis itu bunuh diri. THE END.

Sekilas Karin melihat wajah Sasuke merona. Mana mungkin seseorang yang tadinya dingin dan jaimnya setengah mati bisa jadi salah tingkah hanya karena panggilan telepon. Kalau itu bukan dari orang yang special rasanya itu enggak mungkin.

"Halo, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"_Halo, Sasuke-kun bagaimana interview di KMA?" kata Sakura_

"Lancar kok, Honey" kata Sasuke

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun jangan menggodaku seperti itu, aku malu tau" kata Sakura "Ya sudah, good luck ya Sasu-kun. Love you"_

"Love you too" kata Sasuke dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri setelah menerima telepon dari Sakura. Sementara Karin…. Gondok berat! Karin semakin penasaran dengan cewek yang bernama Sakura itu. Seperti apa sih rupa cewek itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah aku boleh lihat yang namanya Sakura itu?" tanya Karin blak-blakkan

"Hn" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan hapenya. Dilihatnya gadis berambut pink sedang tersenyum manis dengan balutan Yukata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Karin tersenyum meremehkan. Tak disangka level gadis yang menjadi pacar Sasuke kini jauh dibawah levelnya. Yah, bisa dikatakan kalau cewek itu termasuk cewek kampung. Mengenyahkan cewek kampung itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sangat mudah. Parahnya lagi, ia sadar betul posisinya di KMA. Tinggal bilang sama Papa. Bimsalabim…. Semua terkabul.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ayaaah" kata Karin seraya memeluk Orochimaru dari belakang

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Orochimaru

"Karin suka sama Sasuke dan Karin mau Sasuke jadi milik Karin. Ayah bisa kan?" pinta Karin

"Karin sayang, Uchiha-san kan sudah punya pacar, lebih baik kamu mengahrgai hubungan mereka" kata Orochimaru

"Oh, jadi ayah enggak mau nurutin maunya Karin? Ya sudah, Karin bakal bunuh diri makan ikan koi di aquarium" ancam Karin.

Orochimaru pun kalah. "Baiklah, Ayah akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu"

_Keesokan paginya…._

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kamu resmi jadi pacarku" kata Karin

"Karin, apa-apaan kau! Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Sasuke mulai emosi "Jangan konyol, Karin"

"Ayah, Sasuke-kun menolak Karin. Bagaimana ini Ayah?" kata Karin dengan isak tangis yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Kau harus berpacaran dengan putriku kalau kau mau menjadi model di sini" kata Orochimaru

"Bagaimana Sasu, semua keputusan ada padamu. Tinggalkan gadis kampung itu dan jadilah pacarku. Aku jamin hidupmu akan bahagia" kata Karin.

Rasanya tangan Sasuke sudah gatal untuk meremas mulut gadis tak tahu diri itu. Walaupun Sakura cuma gadis kampung tapi hatinya lebih mulia daripada hati Karin yang lebih rendah dari sampah. Tapi apa mungkin Sasuke tega melepaskan Sakura, gadis yang mampu membuatnya merona, gadis yang mampu membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya karena panic saat gadis itu terkena flu, dan gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. Karin memberikan pilihan tersulit dalam dirinya maka keputusan sulit pula yang harus di ambilnya. Haruskah ia memilih Sakura dan menghempaskan cita-citanya atau memilih cita-citanya dan menyakiti hati yang dicintainya?


End file.
